Surrender to Me
by Halogazer
Summary: All it took was for Kagome to be injured by a demon. Inuyasha has decided that enough is enough. Oneshot. Lemon.


**Surrender to Me**

_'Damn demon,' _Inuyasha cursed to himself. _'Why did he have to involve Kagome in that battle?'_ He growled angrily, holding Kagome over-protectively against his fabric-torn chest.

"Inu...yasha?" He was quick to look down at her distressed face. He had her wrapped in his fire-rat haori, something he should have done before the battle started. He continued to swear at himself inwardly for not thinking of it sooner.

"Yes, what is it, Kagome?" he inquired softly.

"My chest hurts."

"Hold on. I'm taking you somewhere so you can rest." She winced in pain as blood from the cut on her forehead trickled down her face into one of her eyes. She raised her hand and rubbed it irritably. Inuyasha's eyes darted down on her form as she groaned, continuing to rub her eye with consistency.

"Kagome, stop it. You'll make it worse."

"But Inuyasha, blood went in my eye!" Kagome protested. Inuyasha sighed.

"Close your eyes, then, and ignore it," he stated. She decided not to protest and did so, her hand drifting up occasionally when she thought he wasn't looking. She was wrong on all counts. "No rubbing, Kagome, or I'll tie your hands behind your back."

"Do that...and I'll say it," Kagome warned. Inuyasha grimaced. He hated when she threatened to sit him.

"_Fine_." He continued walking, finally finding an abandoned village by a stream.

"I remember this place," Kagome recalled. "The stream is beautiful." Inuyasha took her to an empty house, hoping to find medical supplies he needed to tend to her wounds. He saw a bed with a blanket, and lay her down upon it softly.

"Don't move. I'm going to find some bandages or something," Inuyasha ordered. Kagome merely nodded as he began to look around. She felt a sudden chill and began to shiver.

_'Why am I so cold all of a sudden?'_ she thought to herself. _'It's the middle of spring!' _She tried to sit up, but fell right back down. _'I don't feel so good...'_ She wrapped her arms around herself and balled up, trying to warm herself. However, it didn't do her much justice. Inuyasha came to her side with a box of medical supplies he luckily found in one of the rotted cupboards. He immediately noticed her violent shivering, and knew then something was wrong. He practically threw the box on the ground and hovered over her worriedly.

"Kagome, what's wrong?"

"C-C-Cold..." she stammered.

"How the hell can you be cold in this weather?" Inuyasha frowned.

"I...d-don't know. S-Something's not r-right, Inuyasha," Kagome informed. Inuyasha looked her body over, trying to see if he could find anything suspicious. His eyes widened when he saw a faint glow coming from her breastbone.

"There's something on you," he whispered. "It's under your shirt." Kagome's breathing sharpened with worry.

"Do...do you know what it is?" she questioned. He shook his head.

"That demon must have planted it on you when he attacked you," Inuyasha explained. "Dammit, I think it might be sucking your energy. That would explain why you're cold. It's probably taking your body heat." He swallowed hard, knowing what he had to do. He had to take her shirt off so he could see what was sucking her energy and body heat.

"What are you going to do?" she inquired. Although she asked that question, she was also fully aware of what Inuyasha had to do.

"If I don't remove it, it will start to hurt you even more," he choked. _'I don't have a choice. She'll die if I don't take it off of her, and I won't let that happen. I shouldn't be thinking about the embarrassment of taking off her shirt. All that matters is that I save her. I'm supposed to protect her.'_ Kagome whimpered, a nameless fear overtaking her. Inuyasha noticed her tense, and he grabbed her hand to comfort her. "Don't worry, Kagome. I'll take care of it. You'll be just fine. Just relax." She nodded slowly and closed her eyes. Inuyasha flexed his claws and ripped her shirt in two, as well as her bra, receiving a surprised gasp from Kagome.

"Inuyasha!"

"I'm sorry, Kagome," he simply said. He ignored her unclothed chest and went straight for her breastbone. He saw something growing from it, something that looked like a seedling. He frowned and cursed himself for letting this happen to her. "I'm such an ass. I'm supposed to protect you, and then this happens." Kagome felt a tear roll down her cheek.

"You...shouldn't have to," Kagome stuttered. He grew even angrier with himself, but tried to focus on the task at hand. He had to get this thing out of her before it did serious damage. He softly touched her with his claws, and saw her spasm in response.

_'Dammit, I know this is going to hurt her when I pull it out, but I don't have a choice,' _Inuyasha fought with himself. He grabbed the seedling with his fingers. "I'm going to pull it out now, Kagome, so try to relax."

"Okay. I trust you, Inuyasha," she murmured. He closed his eyes and quickly yanked it from her body. Kagome screamed out in utter pain and fought against the tears that forced themselves from her closed eyes. Inuyasha put his hand over her breastbone to stop the bleeding that began. He pulled her up to him, cradling her softly.

"It's okay, Kagome. It's over now," he shushed her. She clutched his torn undershirt, trying to stop herself from crying, but she had to admit that the pain was terrible. Her entire body trembled now, every inch of her seemingly in pain. "Try to calm down, Kagome. It's okay."

"It hurts..." He pulled away slowly and moved his hand from her wound. It was still bleeding. He needed to bandage it. He laid her back down, trying to stop her from crying.

"I'm going to clean some of your wounds so you'll feel better, Kagome. Just try to rest," Inuyasha pleaded with her. He looked at his hand for a moment, seeing Kagome's blood smeared on it. _'I didn't really want to ever have to see her blood.'_ He grabbed a washcloth and cleaned the blood from his hand. He then gently cleaned the blood from her scratches and the wound from the seedling. Kagome lifted her hand and wiped her brow. She was sweating now, the coldness fading away with every passing second. "Are you alright?"

"Hot..." she murmured. He leaned up and felt her forehead with the back of his hand. He pulled away quickly.

"You're burning up." He quickly bandaged her wounds so he could move on to her developing fever. He grabbed the blanket and covered her with it. "The worst should be over since that seedling is out of you now. You just need to rest." He watched her carefully, seeing her breathing had slowed down a little. He sighed deeply, thanking the heavens that she was slowly getting better.

"Inuyasha?" He looked into her eyes, trying to read her thoughts.

"What is it?"

"Am I going to be okay?"

"Yes. You'll be fine, Kagome. I won't let anything happen to you now. You're safe," Inuyasha assured her. He climbed in the bed with her, pulling her against him. "I won't let any evil touch you. It has to go through me first." Kagome clung against him, but his clothed chest made her hotter. She started to pant, not telling him that she was getting warmer; too warm for her body to handle. Her eyes wilted, wanting to give in to sleep, but she refused to do so.

"Hot. So hot." Inuyasha glanced down at her with his amber eyes. He cursed himself. He was making her hotter. It may be better for him to not touch her, but she wouldn't let him let her go. "No. Stay here with me, Inuyasha."

"Dammit, Kagome, at least let me undress so I don't warm you up even more." She nodded slowly and he stood. He opened up a window that was beside the bed, letting in the soft breeze. Kagome sighed, breathing in the sweet smell of the fresh air. "That should help." She gave him a pleading look to come into the bed with her once more.

"Inuyasha..."

"I was making you worse. The wind will help cool you down. I can't touch you like that until your fever is down. Until you're feeling better, we're not moving from here," Inuyasha ordered firmly. He sat down on the other side of the room, watching Kagome rest. He noticed that she wasn't letting herself succumb to sleep. He growled to himself. _'She's so damn stubborn. Why won't she go to sleep? Doesn't she know that will help her feel better?!'_ He stood and walked over to her side, folding his arms over his chest. "Go to sleep."

"No. I'm not tired," she responded.

"Like hell you're not. The fever is making you tired. Rest will help you recover, so you need to fall asleep," Inuyasha pointed out. "Even in danger you're still stubborn."

"So are you." He scoffed. "I'm not going to sleep. I don't need to. I'll be fine just laying here like this." She pulled the blanket up to her chin, remembering her shirt had been ripped when Inuyasha took out the seedling. Inuyasha rolled his eyes and pulled his top over his head, throwing it to the floor next to his haori. Kagome watched him in confusion. He got on the bed, stalking on top of her. Her eyes widened, wondering what he was doing. "Inuyasha?! What are you doing?"

"You're going to sleep even if I have to make you myself," Inuyasha stated. "And if you say it, that'll put us both in compromising positions." Kagome blushed and frowned. "But, to tell you the truth, I wouldn't mind if you sat me right now." Kagome's eyes widened, beyond words.

"I...I..." He lay down beside her and got under the blanket. He pulled her into his chest, feeling her nakedness against his.

"You'll sleep now."

"O-okay." She closed her eyes and sighed contently. Inuyasha rested his chin on the top of her head, letting her find a comfortable position in his arms. He could tell that she had started to drift off. He kept himself from drifting off as well, wanting to stay awake to watch her sleep in case something happened.

----------o----------o----------o----------o----------o----------o----------o----------

A few hours passed, and Kagome was still sleeping. Inuyasha rubbed his chin against her hair, ravishing in her divine scent. He lifted his hand to her forehead and sighed in relief. Her fever had gone down considerably. She seemed like she would be all right.

_'She's better now. I'm so glad that she's alright.'_ He caressed her cheek softly with one of his claws, receiving a flutter of gentle laughter from Kagome.

"Inuyasha...that tickles..." He chuckled to himself. Kagome melted against him, and let out a deep breath on his chest. "Thank you...Inuyasha..."

"Is she dreaming?" If she was still asleep, he wanted desperately to wake her and fill her with his very being. _God_, he loved this woman. He hated to admit it, because he felt that he had a debt to Kikyo. But still...he wanted her, even in her recovering state. He could smell her wherever he went; it made him delirious. "Dammit, why don't I learn? I won't have what happened to Kikyo happen to Kagome. I swear I won't. I'll do everything in my power to keep her in my line of vision, even if I have to follow her back to her time every time she returns home." He ran his fingers through her hair. "I won't let you get hurt anymore, Kagome…I…" He leaned down and brushed his lips against her own.

Kagome's eyes flew open. So did Inuyasha's. He moved away quickly, a soft pink flush taking over his cheeks. "Inuyasha…"

"Sorry. You should go back to sleep, Kagome."

"But I feel a lot better. I'm not hot anymore," Kagome informed.

"Your fever went down. I told you sleep would make you feel better," Inuyasha pointed out. Kagome nodded slowly.

"Yeah, I guess so, but I'm not tired, and I feel fine now," Kagome fought. Inuyasha just looked down at her, letting a short silence pass. "I heard what you said."

"What?"

"I heard what you said, Inuyasha. You shouldn't be so proud all of the time. I wish you would open yourself up to me…when I'm _awake_," Kagome replied. Inuyasha swallowed.

'_What the hell do I say? I practically threw myself on her a few hours ago when she still had a fever, and now I'm acting like an idiot!'_ Inuyasha thought to himself. Kagome lifted her hand and touched his cheek.

"Say something. Inuyasha. Yell at me, I don't care. Just say anything," Kagome urged. Inuyasha grimaced at himself and sighed, giving in.

"I love you." Kagome's eyes widened and her breathing suddenly stopped.

"Wh-what? _What?!_" Kagome cried.

"You heard me."

"Yes…yes I did, but…I don't understand." Inuyasha frowned at her.

"What isn't there to understand? I just told you that I loved you, and I damn well mean it," Inuyasha remarked. Kagome's eyes softened and she smiled.

"I thought you didn't like me, Inuyasha. I thought-" Inuyasha pressed his finger against her lips.

"If I disliked you in any way, I would have let you die a long time ago, even if you _are_ my jewel detector." He moved his finger along her bottom lip, feeling it quiver. "If you start to cry, I'm going to-"

"What? What are you going to do if I cry?" Kagome interrupted, holding back her tears.

"I'll yell at you and hope that you sit me for it," Inuyasha smirked.

"You WANT me to si-" She stopped herself. "Why?"

"Because."

"Because why?"

"Sit me and find out." Kagome scoffed at his sly smirk.

"I don't think-" Inuyasha pressed his lips against hers, engaging in a passionate kiss. Kagome sighed against his lips and felt herself eased down on the bed with Inuyasha on top of her. _'He loves me...I can't believe it. I wish this happened sooner.'_ She suddenly felt Inuyasha pull away, leaving her almost breathless.

"Do you know how torturous it was to lay here with you while you slept and not have my way with you?" Inuyasha asked. Kagome just looked at him.

"I...I suppose it must have been hard."

"No, it was even harder than that. To feel you pressed against me like that... I felt like you were taunting me," Inuyasha continued. Kagome felt herself smile.

"Maybe I was." He scowled playfully at her and grabbed her lower body, pulling her up to touch him. She blushed and he chuckled. He flexed his claws and looked at her. "Wait a minute. What are-" He grabbed her skirt without hesitating and ripped it off her, leaving her almost naked beneath him. "Why you-! SIT!" Inuyasha plummeted down upon her, feeling every curve of her body against his.

"Thank you," he said.

"You...you _wanted_ me to do that!" Kagome exclaimed.

"So I did." She lay there speechless, not too sure what to say to his quick answer. "Why wouldn't I want to be sat when I'm so conveniently on top of you?"

"You're a pervert."

"I'm no Miroku."

"You've been around him far too long, you stupid jerk," Kagome snapped. Inuyasha laughed.

"Have I now?" He leaned down to her face, brushing his lips lightly against hers. "It must have done me some good if I am here right now without you telling me to move."

"W-well I...I..." she stammered, not sure what to say still.

"Speechless? Good. Maybe I don't want you to talk," Inuyasha replied.

"Inuyasha, you...you're..."

"I'm what?"

"I don't know. Unbelievable, I guess."

"Well, _you're _beautiful." Kagome shot a surprised gaze at him.

"I...I am?" Inuyasha nodded and ran his fingers through her raven hair.

"Of course you are. Don't be stupid. You've always been beautiful in my eyes," Inuyasha confessed. Kagome's eyes got watery and Inuyasha sighed, rolling his amber eyes. "Not another crying fit."

"Well, you can say whatever you want if I start to cry, because I'm not saying it _this _time," Kagome replied. "Not to YOUR satisfaction." Inuyasha smiled.

"That's fine. I got one sit, so that's enough for me," Inuyasha commented. "But feel free to sit me whenever you wish. I don't mind it as long as I'm this close to you." Kagome dared to say it again, just to show him how much she wanted him as well. She swallowed and took a long breath. She drew her head up to him and smiled mischievously. "What?"

"I'd prepare yourself if I were you."

"What does that mean?"

"Inuyasha..." She moved her lips up to his ear. "_Sit_." Inuyasha felt himself against her again, and he couldn't believe what had just happened. Kagome sat him...on _purpose_. Inuyasha's nose was touching hers, and she moved her mouth onto his. He was quick to comply, deepening their kiss. She boldly moved her hands over his waist, fumbling with the rest of his clothing, still torn from battle. He helped her pull it off, leaving him naked on her. He tore off her underwear, throwing them to the floor with the other discarded clothes. Inuyasha pressed himself against her, relishing the feel of her naked body on his. He pulled his lips away and opened his eyes, looking down at the woman beneath him.

"Dammit, Kagome...why do you have to do this to me?" She opened her eyes, looking back into his.

"I...don't mean to. I could ask you the same question," she mumbled back. She wrapped one arm around his neck while the other slung around his waist. "I want to hear you say it again, Inuyasha. Please?"

"Say what again?"

"That you love me. Tell me again." Inuyasha looked at her for a moment before opening his mouth to speak.

"Kagome, I love you."

"I love you too, Inuyasha," Kagome said. Inuyasha smiled.

"You better." Kagome giggled and pulled herself up to meet his lips again in another soaring kiss. He pushed her down on the mattress, grabbing both her arms by the wrists. He pulled them above her head, not letting her move. He moved away from her mouth and smirked. He trailed his lips down her neck, receiving a low moan from Kagome. Her breathing was ragged. Inuyasha suddenly began to wonder if this was the best thing to do. Kagome was still recovering from her injuries, after all. But, she hadn't complained yet about them, even after her sitting him twice while on top of her. He still wasn't sure. He pulled away for a moment. Kagome looked at him with pleading eyes, trying to tell him not to stop.

"What's wrong?"

"This isn't such a good idea. You're still recovering from the battle with that demon. I don't want to exhaust you," Inuyasha replied. Kagome scowled and pulled him back on top of her.

"Listen to me, you stupid jerk. I'm fine now, and all I want right now is you. That's all," Kagome snapped. Inuyasha's eyes were wide in surprise. She never stopped amazing him.

"Kagome, I don't feel right-"

"No. Stop it, Inuyasha. I'm fine now. I've gotten all the rest I need," Kagome assured him.

"Why do you have to be so stubborn? I just don't want to reopen the wound in your chest, dammit," Inuyasha pointed out with a frown meant to tear through her.

"You're being stubborn too, you know. You started this, and I'm not going to let you move away from me as if nothing happened," Kagome informed him.

"What makes you think I would do that?" Inuyasha asked coldly.

"Because I...I know you."

"No you don't. I wouldn't deny what happened here with you. Why you think that is beyond me," Inuyasha scoffed. Kagome sighed and tried holding back her tears, but a few managed to escape her puffy eyes. "Kagome, stop crying."

"Why should I?" She took her arms off him and put them at her sides, closing her eyes tightly. She tried stopping her tears, not wanting to upset herself anymore. She suddenly felt warmth upon her again, and when she opened her eyes, she saw Inuyasha staring at her from a few centimeters away.

"I don't want you to cry, Kagome. It makes me sad," Inuyasha stated.

"Inuyasha, I..." He cupped her chin in his hand.

"I worry about you. I don't want to do anything that will worsen your condition. It would be better to wait until we do something like this. As much as I want to do this, I want more than that to make sure you are completely healed," Inuyasha explained. Kagome sighed and gave in with a nod.

"Alright, Inuyasha. I understand," she replied.

"Good." He leaned down and kissed her cheek. "Now go back to sleep. We'll head back to the village after you sleep a little more."

"Okay, but as long as you sleep with me," Kagome stated.

"If you're asking me to stay here with you, I will. I'm not going to sleep. I'm staying awake so I can watch you in case something happens," Inuyasha told her.

"Alright, I can deal with that." He moved from on top of her and lie beside her, quickly pulling her naked form in his arms. "Thank you, Inuyasha."

"You're welcome, Kagome." He kissed her forehead and watched her fall asleep in his arms. _'I won't let anyone hurt you anymore. I promise.'_

----------o----------o----------o----------o----------o----------o----------o----------

When Inuyasha woke from his unexpected sleep, it was close to dusk.

"Dammit. Just how long did I sleep?" He looked down at Kagome, who was still sleeping peacefully. "I hate to wake her, but I don't want to stay the night in this old village. The others may come looking for us if we don't return tonight. The village isn't that far from here." He leaned down and kissed her lips, moistening them. "Kagome, wake up. We have to get going." She stirred, her eyes fluttering open.

"Inuyasha, what time is it?" she mumbled with a yawn.

"Close to dusk. If we leave now, we can get back to the village by nightfall. I don't want to be staying here overnight. It's too risky," Inuyasha answered.

"You fell asleep, didn't you?" she asked with a smile. Inuyasha felt himself return the expression.

"Yeah, I did, but that isn't the point. I need to get you back to the village. You haven't eaten all day, and I won't have you go hungry on me," Inuyasha remarked.

"I'm not that hungry," she informed. "But that sounds good right now." Inuyasha sat up and started to put on his clothes while Kagome looked away. After he did so, she stood and motioned for him to look away so she could clothe herself as well. Because Inuyasha had ripped her clothes, he had to give her his fire-rat haori. Kagome wondered if the others would get suspicious to why she was wearing some of his clothes. After she got dressed, Inuyasha hoisted Kagome on his back and made his way outside. Kagome looked out into the horizon, seeing the sun setting behind the trees. "Beautiful..."

"We don't have time to admire the scenery, Kagome. I need to get you back to the village," Inuyasha said. Kagome nodded and rested her head on his shoulder.

"I know. Let's go, then." Inuyasha sped through the forest so they could get back before the sun set completely. "The others may be worried about us."

"More you than me," Inuyasha pointed out.

"They worry about you," Kagome informed.

"Do they now?"

"Of course! They care about you!" she snapped.

"They sure don't show it sometimes," he grumbled.

"That's because you're so cold to them," she explained. "If you would lighten up around them, maybe they would show it."

"That's not important to me."

"It's important to _me_." Inuyasha let out a ragged exhale.

"Fine. If it's important to you, and if you want me to do it, then I'll try to," Inuyasha gave in. Kagome smiled and nuzzled against his soft hair, taking in his scent.

"Thank you."

"Feh." She giggled and reached up to one of his ears, scratching it softly. Inuyasha tried hard to ignore it, but couldn't help it. "I wouldn't do that if I were you."

"Why? You know that I like your ears," Kagome pointed out.

"Well, I'm about ready to stop right now, strip you again and _force _you to sit me on top of you. From there, I'll let your imagination take over," Inuyasha informed. Kagome blushed madly.

"You...you want to do _that_?" Kagome inquired.

"Of course I do, especially when you touch me like that. It isn't a good idea," Inuyasha replied.

"Well, I don't know about you, but I rather like the idea," she stated. Inuyasha halted and turned his head to look at her in surprise. "What? I do!"

"You're amazing, Kagome. Why the hell do you have to test me like that? Don't you think I won't do what I said?"

"I didn't say you wouldn't. I said I liked your idea," Kagome smiled. Inuyasha's surprised expression remained, not sure what to say to that.

"I... I... _feh_. Whatever. We need to get back. Once we do, I need to take a cold bath," he mumbled as he turned his head and continued on. Kagome laughed at him and hugged him from behind.

"I love you, Inuyasha," she said in between chuckles.

"Yeah, I bet you do, woman. You should after all the torture you're putting me through." Inuyasha ran through the forest, easily dodging trees that happened to appear in front of him. Kagome just rested against his back, enjoying the feel of the breeze against her. Inuyasha felt her sigh deeply and tighten her arms around his neck. He let himself smile a little before finally getting to the village. Sango was outside with her bone boomerang, pacing impatiently.

"Sango!" Kagome called. Inuyasha winced at the loudness of her voice in his sensitive ears. The demon exterminator turned her head and smiled.

"Kagome! Inuyasha! You're back!" She ran over to them and frowned when she saw Kagome had a few injuries. "Kagome, are you okay?"

"I'm fine. We had a little problem with a demon," Kagome informed. "Inuyasha took care of me." Sango looked at the dog demon and smiled.

"Is that so? Well, we've all been worried about you. Miroku was ready to go out searching for you," Sango stated. "We should get you to a bed, Kagome. You probably still need to rest." She turned and Inuyasha followed her in the hut where Miroku, Kilala and Shippo were waiting.

"Kagomeeeee!" Shippo cried. Right after Inuyasha put Kagome on the ground, Shippo jumped in the girl's arms. Inuyasha scowled.

"Hey! Watch it, kitsune. Kagome's in no condition to be attacked by you right now," Inuyasha ordered. Shippo stuck his tongue out at Inuyasha and clung against Kagome.

"Kagome, why do you smell a little like Inuyasha? Is it because you're wearing some of his clothes?" Shippo questioned. Miroku let out a chuckle. Kagome forced herself to smile when she saw that Inuyasha had no intention of answering for her.

"Yes, the demon attacked and messed up my clothes. He didn't have a choice but to lend me some of his own clothes," Kagome lied. Inuyasha let out a loud 'feh' and started for the door.

"I'm going to watch for anything suspicious. I don't want to deal with anymore demons at surprise."

"Do you want to go to the spring and bathe, Kagome?" Sango suggested. "I'm sure it will make you feel ten times better."

"That sounds good!" Kagome chimed. "Let's -"

"No." Everyone turned to Inuyasha. "Kagome's not going anywhere without me." Sango raised her eyebrow.

"We're just going to bathe, Inuyasha. Besides, you said you were going to watch for demons," Sango pointed out.

"Yeah, but only if Kagome stays in the hut. If she doesn't, I'm staying with her wherever she goes. I won't let her get attacked again," Inuyasha snapped.

"Inuyasha, lighten up. Sango will be with me. Shippo can come too," Kagome remarked. "I really want to get a bath. It will make me feel a lot better." Miroku cleared his throat.

"I could also give my aid if anything happens at the spring," he offered.

"I don't think so, monk," Inuyasha growled. "Think again. You're not going anywhere near Kagome when she doesn't have clothes on." Miroku just chuckled nervously and looked away.

"Stop worrying so much, Inuyasha," Kagome scolded. "I'll be fine, and I'm going whether you like it or not." It wasn't until too late that Kagome realized that was a bad idea. Inuyasha stalked up to her and his eyes narrowed.

"Is that a _fact_?" Inuyasha inquired. Kagome took a step back on instinct, but stood her ground.

"Yes it is. You need to stop worrying about me and worry about _yourself_ for once," Kagome replied.

"I don't need to worry about myself. I wasn't the one that was attacked by a demon," Inuyasha pointed out. He folded his arms over his chest. "You can go and bathe if you want." Kagome smiled.

"Thank you, Inuyasha."

"But I'm going with you."

"Inuyasha!" Kagome groaned and grabbed her backpack. "I don't care what you say. I'm going anyway. Come on, Sango and Shippo. We're going." Inuyasha started to walk towards her, but Kagome turned around and smirked. Inuyasha winced, knowing immediately what was coming. "Sit." Inuyasha plummeted face-first into the floor of the hut, muffled curses coming from his mouth.

"Have a good time, ladies," Miroku said as they walked out. He turned his attention to Inuyasha. "Kagome _does_ have a strong scent about her. I believe something else happened besides her being attacked. I'm almost sure there was another reason that she needed to borrow some of your clothing." By this time Inuyasha had gained his composure and was getting ready to stalk after them but felt Miroku's staff at his feet, tripping him. "Let them go, Inuyasha. Sango's with her, so nothing will happen. Now, tell me if my suspicions are correct." Inuyasha glared at Miroku and scoffed.

"I don't know what you're talking about, pervert," Inuyasha growled. He sat down sloppily, watching the girls' retreating forms disappear. "Nothing else happened. Kagome was attacked and I dealt with her major wounds. Her clothing was fairly damaged, so I didn't have a choice but to lend her mine. That's it; now stop thinking that something else happened."

"If that's so, then why do I sense Kagome on _you_?" Miroku asked slyly. Inuyasha blushed and looked at him.

"How could you possibly smell her on me? It's not even that strong, and you're just a human," Inuyasha pointed out. Miroku chuckled.

"I _didn't_ smell her on you. You just told me," Miroku laughed. Inuyasha clutched his fists together.

"Bastard!"

"So it's true, then? You and Kagome have mated?"

"Hell no!" Inuyasha snapped. "We didn't DO anything, alright?! We probably never will, either." Miroku's eyebrow rose.

"Probably? That means it is a possibility, is it not? Will you seduce her, then? I am sure with your half-demon blood, it will be difficult for a female human like Kagome to resist you," Miroku teased.

"Shut UP. I'm not going to SEDUCE her, monk," Inuyasha stated.

"So, you're going to let her go back to her own world and marry her friend Hojo? You know he likes her very much. Or even worse, will you let Kouga wile her with his demon charm? She has a rather strong soft spot for him. Those are possibilities as well," Miroku informed.

"Feh, nothing like that will ever happen with Kagome. I won't let either of them touch her. If they try to, I'll kill them both slow and painfully," Inuyasha threatened. "_Without_ Tetsusaiga." Miroku smiled.

"Is that possessiveness I sense in your voice, Inuyasha?" Miroku questioned.

"You're pushing the wrong buttons," Inuyasha began.

"I am just saying, that if you don't act on your feelings, you may lose Kagome forever," Miroku stated.

"That shows how much you know. I already know how she feels about me, and she knows how I feel about her," Inuyasha explained gruffly. "I told her, and she told me. Are you happy now?" Miroku nodded.

"Yes, I am very pleased to know that. But Inuyasha, can you possibly say that Kagome will devote herself to you if you continue to hook yourself upon Kikyo and the fate _she_ chose on her own? It was all Naraku's doing, so I don't see how you should feel guilty. I can understand that you want to destroy Naraku for all he's done, but what are your feelings towards Kikyo? Do you still love her?" Miroku asked. Before Inuyasha could answer, he continued. "Because if you do, I certainly do not believe that Kagome will stay with you. It hurts her enough as it is when she sees you with her, or when you talk about protecting her. It's only because she loves you. She deserves to possess your whole heart rather than half of it."

"You didn't let me answer, dammit. I don't still love Kikyo, but I want to defeat Naraku so she can rest in peace. She deserves at least that much from me," Inuyasha remarked. "I want Kagome more than anything, so there." Inuyasha turned his head and scoffed.

"I did not believe you would actually open yourself up to me, Inuyasha. I value your trust in me," Miroku said.

"Ha, trust, you say? You just don't know when to leave me alone," Inuyasha corrected. "I knew telling you would shut your trap. Now, I'm going to find Kagome."

"That isn't very wise," Miroku advised. Inuyasha stood and waved him off.

"I don't care what's wise and what isn't. I'm not letting her out of my sight until she is fully healed. Even when she _is _fully healed, she's still going to stay in my line of sight," Inuyasha stated. With that, he stalked out of the room. Miroku sighed and shook his head.

"You've forgotten that Sango is down there as well. She won't take too kindly to this," Miroku spoke to himself. He got a sly smile on his face again. "But, what she doesn't know can't hurt her." With that, Miroku stood up and followed after Inuyasha.

----------o----------o----------o----------o----------o----------o----------o----------

"So Kagome, what happened with that demon, exactly? Inuyasha looked a little worried about you, especially if he wouldn't let you come and get a bath with me," Sango wondered aloud.

"Yeah, I want to know too, Kagome! Are you really okay?" Shippo asked.

"I'm just fine, Shippo. Well, to tell you the truth, the demon we fought had a Shikon jewel. It attacked me, and Inuyasha carried me to one of the old villages that we passed through not too long ago. He tended to my wounds and made me rest when I had a bit of a fever. Ummm, that's just about it," Kagome explained. _'There's no WAY I'm telling them about Inuyasha saying he loved me! It's too early for them to know.'_

"Well, as long as you're okay now, Kagome," Sango stated. Shippo turned his head and sniffed the air. "What's wrong, Shippo?"

"Inuyasha's coming," Shippo commented. Kagome groaned and went to the shore to grab her clothes, but before she could, she felt someone's arms around her waist, pulling her quickly out of the water. A warm piece of fabric was pressed against the front of her body, covering up her nakedness. "Actually, he's here." Kagome turned her head and frowned into the face of Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha!! I told you that I wanted to bathe!" Kagome exclaimed.

"And I told YOU that you weren't going anywhere without me. I mean that, Kagome. Don't do something stupid and get yourself hurt again," Inuyasha ordered.

"You can't tell me what to do!" Kagome snapped.

"Hey! Inuyasha, can you please let us BATHE?" Sango interrupted, her body now under the water to protect her nudity. "Where's Miroku?! I know he's probably hiding out around here somewhere!" Shippo jumped up behind a rock and kicked someone in the head.

"Here he is! He's been watching you!" Shippo called. Sango cried out in anger.

"I did not see anything I haven't before, Sango," Miroku replied as he stood from his spot behind the rock.

"GAH! YOU!!" Sango cried. She wanted to beat him to death, but couldn't because she was stuck under the water naked. The last thing she wanted was to let Miroku see her to his satisfaction.

"Go away, monk, and take those two with you. Kagome and I have things to talk about," Inuyasha remarked.

"I'm not getting out of here! I don't have any clothes on! All of you go away!" Sango yelled.

"Fine, I'll take Kagome somewhere else. Don't do anything, monk, or I'll pound you myself," Inuyasha said. With that, he took Kagome in his arms and ran off quickly.

"It appears Inuyasha has left Kagome's clothing here," Miroku noticed. _'Perhaps that is because she won't need them.'_

"Turn around, Miroku," Shippo stated. "Sango needs to put some clothes on." Miroku smiled wolfishly.

"Of course, Shippo. Anything for the lovely Sango."

"When I get out of here, monk, you're dead."

----------o----------o----------o----------o----------o----------o----------o----------

"Inuyasha! You left my clothes back there!" Kagome shouted against the wind. She was getting a little chilly, what with having nothing but his haori covering her. She was still naked... and in his arms jumping from tree to tree.

"It doesn't matter," Inuyasha remarked as he continued jumping through the branches.

"Put me down, Inuyasha!!" Kagome demanded.

"No." She grumbled and stared at him, waiting for the both of them to stop. It didn't take long for Inuyasha to land on the ground in a secluded area surrounded endlessly by trees. "No one will bother us here."

"I want clothes!" Kagome shrieked in his ear. "Why did you take me away without grabbing them?! I'm out here in the wild without any clothes!" Inuyasha smirked.

"As far as I'm concerned, I don't think you'll want them," Inuyasha began. Kagome's eyes widened slightly.

"Is that so? I'm not doing anything with you," Kagome snapped as she grabbed his haori and wrapped it around herself.

"Stop being so stubborn. I'm just trying to protect you, dammit," Inuyasha scolded.

"If you're trying to protect me, then why did you take me away in the middle of the woods where demons live?!" Kagome questioned. "The others could have helped you if you care that much about protecting me." Inuyasha closed the distance between them quickly, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"It's not their job to protect you. It's mine, as long as you're going to be my mate," Inuyasha replied.

"Your...mate?" Inuyasha nodded and kissed her on the forehead.

"Yes, you're going to be my mate. I've claimed you by words, so now I have to claim you by body," Inuyasha explained. "Which I plan to do right _now_."

"N-now?! But Inuyasha, someone might -"

"No one will come near us. If someone would even attempt that, I would kill them. No one interrupts me when I'm taking you," Inuyasha growled. "I can't do anything unless you're willing. Are you?" Kagome smiled and kissed him softly on the lips.

"I don't really want to bring this up, but what about Kikyo? Don't you love her?" Kagome whispered in his ear. Inuyasha sighed.

"I once did, but she is dead. You're alive, and I love you more than I ever did her. I never asked her to be my mate because she wanted me to be a human, but you don't care what I am... do you?"

"No. Human, demon or both, I love you," Kagome informed. "If I had to become a demon to be with you, I would." Inuyasha pulled away at hearing that.

"Are you sure you would be willing to give up your life in the future to be with me?" Inuyasha inquired.

"I would after I at least finished school. I would definitely do that for you," Kagome confessed.

"Well, I would become...a human if I had to."

"No you wouldn't," Kagome giggled. "You hate being a human. You think they're too weak." Inuyasha scoffed.

"Weak or not, if I had to make a choice to be with you, I would choose to be a human, no matter what the consequences would be to me," Inuyasha stated.

"That means a lot to me, Inuyasha," Kagome said. "Thank you." Inuyasha smiled at her and pushed her against a tree, taking his haori from her, leaving her naked against him.

"Just so you know, I plan to be sat numerous times through this encounter," Inuyasha replied huskily. Kagome giggled amusingly.

"Is that so?"

"Yes, it's so." He pulled his own clothing off, leaving him naked against her. "So, sit me now so I can claim you as mine. I won't let anyone take you except for me. You've been mine since we met."

"Can't we do this somewhere else so we don't risk being seen?" Kagome questioned.

"No. We're doing it right now, right here," Inuyasha answered. "Sit me, Kagome."

"You've got to be crazy, Inuyasha."

"I'm not. Do it," he commanded. She stared up at him for a moment, not sure whether she should comply with him or not. She could see that he was serious. He was actually ordering her to sit him.

"Okay, fine." Inuyasha grabbed her waist tightly, pulling her against him. "Sit." Inuyasha felt gravity pushing him down into the ground with Kagome under him. He put one of his arms out toward the ground, not wanting her to get hurt when they landed under the tree.

"That feels nice," Inuyasha said huskily. "You didn't get hurt, did you?" Kagome shook her head.

"No, I'm fine," she responded. She wrapped her arms around his neck, tangling her fingers in his hair. She watched as Inuyasha licked his lips and smirked, leaning down to her face to capture her lips in his. She closed her eyes and felt him against her, the aching of her body throwing her to a point where she didn't want to take it anymore. Inuyasha's tongue pushed through her lips, running along her smooth teeth to taste her. Kagome did the same as he, moving her tongue into his mouth as well. She felt one of his fangs prick her tongue and she jumped in surprise. Inuyasha pulled away, tasting a little of her blood in his mouth. She looked at his worried expression and giggled. "Sorry. Your fang stabbed me." He shook his head amusingly.

"You should be more careful, woman," Inuyasha informed.

"It's not my fault!" Kagome exclaimed.

"Yes it is."

"No it's - " Inuyasha quieted her by pressing his thighs against her, feeling the effects of the spell fade. Kagome felt a blush on her cheeks upon feeling him pressed against her.

"Do you like that?" he whispered in her ear. She swallowed when she felt his lips brushing against her lobe, the pain in between her legs heightening upon hearing him ask that.

"Yes..." she rasped.

"Good, because I like it, too," he remarked. "If I had a choice, we wouldn't move from this spot for days. It'd be even longer than that if I wouldn't worry about you going hungry on me."

"But the others would come to find us, so we can't," Kagome pointed out.

"Don't worry. We'll get our time eventually," Inuyasha commented.

"Will we?" Inuyasha nodded and ran kisses down her neck, causing Kagome to writhe beneath him.

"You moving like that makes me want to take you right now," Inuyasha spoke up after stopping his kisses for a moment.

"That sounds appealing," Kagome murmured. Inuyasha's eyes widened in shock.

"That isn't like you," Inuyasha pointed out.

"I know, but I want this as much as you do. I love you," Kagome stated. Inuyasha smiled.

"You drive me crazy, Kagome. I don't know how I went this long without having you," Inuyasha groaned.

"You have me now," Kagome replied. Inuyasha nodded and pressed a kiss against her forehead, moving her legs apart slowly.

"Relax, koi," Inuyasha said. With that, he slid inside of her gently. Kagome gasped at the different feeling. She couldn't really explain how it felt to have him inside of her. Glorious, maybe. She felt like he was completing her. Perhaps that's what it was. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine. Don't stop," Kagome responded. Inuyasha nodded and exhaled in relief. She hadn't noticed, but he was holding his breath since before he moved within her. The last thing he wanted was to hurt her. His thrusts were gentle and slow, almost torturous for the both of them. Inuyasha's control slipped with every centimeter of her inner depths. He did everything he could to stop himself from slamming into her at that moment and marking her as his. He imagined how she would moan his name upon her climax, and he shuddered. He wanted to experience that. He had never been patient. "Inuyasha..." He looked down at her, coming out of his stupor. "What are you...thinking about?" Inuyasha's ears perked up, listening to Kagome's labored breathing.

"Who else would I be thinking about? I'm thinking about you," Inuyasha answered.

"I'm glad you're not...thinking about anyone else," Kagome replied. Inuyasha smirked.

"I'm thinking about some things you're going to do while this is going on," he said huskily. Kagome felt herself blush and she looked away in embarrassment. "Why do you turn away? You can't deny that you're going to lose yourself." Kagome shot her glance back at him and frowned.

"Inu...yasha..."

"Shhh..." Inuyasha pushed himself through her again. He felt the edge of her barrier, and took a deep breath. _'I have to be careful. This is going to hurt her...'_ When he looked down at her, she had a worried expression on her face.

"What's the matter, Inuyasha?"

"I need you to stay still, Kagome. This is going to hurt you, but..." Kagome lifted her hand, causing him to trail off.

"I know it's going to hurt, but you're worth it," she smiled sweetly. Inuyasha's eyes widened when he heard her soft words echo through his sensitive ears.

"Kagome..."

"Do it fast, Inuyasha. I'll stay still for you, okay?" Kagome assured him. Inuyasha nodded and positioned himself above her. "I'm ready." He nodded and closed his eyes, counted to three in his head and moved down on her as fast as he could. He felt her body react to his movement, and the sound of her quick drawn breath caught his ears. His eyes shot open to see if she was alright. She was biting her bottom lip, whimpering in pain, but she had managed to keep her eyes open through it.

"Kagome, are you okay?" She looked at him, her eyes pained. "Dammit, I'm so sorry."

"No..." She shook her head and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling herself slowly to meet him. "It's not that...bad. That's the only time I will have to feel that pain. You took it away, Inuyasha." His eyes softened and he captured her lips with his passionately. Inuyasha was careful not to move inside her until he got her consent. He moved away slowly from her lips and drew in a short breath before digging his teeth into her shoulder. Kagome yelped in surprise and slight pain, not sure why he had done that. "Inuyasha...why did you bite me?!" Inuyasha chuckled and looked at her.

"I had to mark you, stupid woman. I won't have anyone else trying to take you away from me," Inuyasha answered.

"Ummm, 'anyone else'? What does that mean?"

"What do you think it means? I won't have that human boy or that bastard Kouga have you. You belong to me, no matter what," Inuyasha claimed. "I found you first."

"No you didn't. Hojo has known me longer than you have," Kagome pointed out.

"This is the past to you, isn't it? That means he's not even born yet. Like I said, me first," Inuyasha smirked.

"What about Kouga? He told me his feelings before you did," Kagome informed. Inuyasha's face scrunched up.

"I don't give a damn. You're mine, and that's that," Inuyasha snapped. Kagome's eyes widened at his possessive tone, and she nodded.

"Okay..." At that, Inuyasha buried himself deep within her, wanting to hear her moan his name. He watched her arch her back into his thrusts and groaned at the feeling. He figured that would quiet her on that subject. She bit on her bottom lip, trying to hold in a moan. "Gah...Inuyasha, please..."

"Tell me, Kagome. What do you want?" Inuyasha questioned huskily. "You have to tell me."

"You...you know what I want," Kagome murmured. He showed off his fangs in a smirk and nodded.

"That may be true, but I would much rather hear you plead for it," he hissed. Kagome swallowed, feeling a little embarrassed to tell him what she wanted from him. "Tell me, Kagome, or you're not getting it." He stopped and removed all but his tip from inside of her, leaving her highly aroused and tense.

"Inuyasha! Please! It...it hurts!" Kagome sobbed. Inuyasha shook his head.

"Tell me what you want me to do, Kagome," Inuyasha continued.

"Inuyasha...why are you doing this to me?! You know what I want!" she shrieked.

"We both know what you want, Kagome, but I want to hear you say it. No, I want you to beg me to give it to you," Inuyasha replied. "Do it."

"Inuyasha...please, take me..." she finally remarked. "God, please..." Inuyasha chuckled and shoved himself inside of her without a second thought. "Inuyasha!"

"You feel so good," Inuyasha groaned. "I won't ever get tired of this." He pulled Kagome up against him, feeling her sticky skin against him. He felt his wild side fight to emerge, but Inuyasha kept himself in as much control as possible. He wanted to ravage her like a demon would, but he had to take in account that she was just a human. "This beats finding the jewels shards, that's for sure." Kagome got a shocked look on her face and slapped his arm.

"I don't know whether that's an insult or a compliment!" Kagome pointed out. Inuyasha smirked.

"Let's just say that I wouldn't mind staying like this for a VERY long time," Inuyasha growled. "Now, stop talking. This isn't the time." He plunged into her once more, shutting her up on the subject. "I only want to hear my name or you moaning." Kagome nodded in understanding. He watched her carefully, seeing her expression deepen in emotion with every movement. She was getting dangerously close to the edge. As much as he wanted to prolong this moment for as long as he could, he knew that he couldn't. "Yes, Kagome. Right there." He closed his eyes, smelling the air around them as they came to the end of their ecstasy.

"Inuyasha...I'm going to--"

"I know, koibito. Just let it go," Inuyasha urged. Kagome arched her back up, meeting his last thrust roughly. Her eyes tightened close as she cried out in completion. She fell sloppily to the ground, feeling her liquid heat cool inside of her. Inuyasha followed close after, collapsing on top of her in a heap.

"Inuyasha, I love you. That was indescribably wonderful," Kagome sighed heavily. She rested beneath him, exhausted after what had occurred.

"I can agree with you on that. After you start to get used to it, we're going to be doing it for days," Inuyasha remarked. "That's something for me to look forward to." He flipped off of her, taking her in his arms. "You feel so tired. Maybe we should get back to Kaede's so you can sleep now. I'm sure I'm going to get a lecture from Sango and Miroku for taking you out here in the first place." Kagome smiled.

"It's okay, Inuyasha. I think I want to stay out here with you," Kagome yawned. "The others will eventually come looking for us, anyway."

"Yeah, maybe."

"I just want to sleep here..." Kagome faded off. Inuyasha watched her fall into slumber slowly and peacefully, her breathing calm. Inuyasha smiled and kissed her forehead.

"Sleep well, Kagome. I won't let anything bother you now. You're mine forever," Inuyasha whispered. _'And I'm yours. Forever.'_

**THE END**

* * *

_A/N: I actually wrote this story years ago, and I realized I didn't have it posted. I went through it in about a half an hour and changed little things that I noticed quickly I may not have liked. I could go through and change a lot of things in this, but I decided not to, at least not now. Maybe when I don't have quite so many stories to write, I'll revise this one and make it better. :)_


End file.
